


Give Me All Or Nothing (Because All I Want To Do Is Make Love With You)

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Plot, Bottom Harry, Cute Kids, Getting Together, Hitchhiking, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, it wasn't supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry picks up a stranded Dean off the side of a road, they find themselves drawn to one another for a magical one night stand. Four years later, Harry runs into Dean, and Dean sees the consequences of that night.





	1. All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by the song: All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You by Heart.

Harry was driving down a long road, hands furiously gripping the wheel of his magically enhanced Ford Mustang.

When Ron quit the Aurors, he’d taken the notes his dad had for enchanting the Ford Anglia and turned it into a business. He now spent a lot of time haunting car graveyards and buying anything he liked the look of. A few reparo’s and permanent runic transfigurations later and the bodywork of those cars was back to mint condition. He then either sold it back into the muggle world and made a mint on their vintage cars or he charmed them up and made a fortune in the magical world as he was the only one capable of doing what he did. Hermione was very proud of what Ron had accomplished.

But Terry had hated the car, since the very first moment he’d laid eyes on it. “Well,” thought Harry with grim satisfaction, “Terry’ll never have to see it again.”

Harry had left after a truly spectacular row. They’d been fighting more and more recently. Terry wanted to move back to England, Harry didn’t. Terry wanted to live in a cramped, fancy apartment in the city, Harry wanted the quiet seclusion of big a house and sprawling grounds. Terry wanted Harry to quit being an Auror before he got even more scars, Harry couldn’t give up saving people. There’d been dozens of other smaller arguments but they’d always come back to these three. Tonight had been the last straw, Terry had given Harry an ultimatum and that had been it for Harry. He’d packed all of his possessions which were still few and jumped into the car. Deciding to drive the highways instead of apparating to his next job for once. Harry sighed heavily as the rain beat down and the windscreen wipers hastily shed water, the only good part of their relationship for the last year or so was the sex and even that was mediocre at best. Terry never wanted to try anything, or do anything differently. They’d had the same sex almost every week for so long, Harry couldn’t remember the last time they’d done it somewhere other than the bedroom.  

Focusing his eyes on the road once more, he frowned as he saw a man on the side of the road. “What in Merlin’s name?” Harry muttered as his eyes took in the bloke waving him down, leather jacket stretched over his head to offset the rain. Harry slowed down and indicated off the highway, he leant over to open the door for the guy as he jogged towards the car.

“Thanks,” said the man gratefully as he quickly slid in pulling the door shut behind him, “I appreciate it.”

“Sure, no problem,” replied Harry as he got the car moving again. They drove in silence for a while as they both eyed each other, Harry taking note of just how devastatingly handsome the other was, especially with the way his clothes were clinging to him from being soaked through. “So,” Harry said, “got a name?”

“Dean,” came the answer, “you?”

“Harry.”

“Well, you think you can drop me at the next motel? I’ll be able to charge my phone and call my bitch of a brother to come and get me.”

Harry nodded, “yeah sure, I’ll be stopping there anyway, need a kip.” Dean threw him a puzzled look, “Sleep.” Harry elaborated with an easy grin.

“Then why didn’t you just say so?” snarked Dean.

Harry laughed, “I thought I did, not my fault you Yanks don’t understand simple English,” he teased before asking, “Can I ask what you were doing on the side of the highway in this weather?”

Dean shrugged, “I was travelling with my brother and we got into a bit of an argument, he took off in my car.” Dean seemed to be more upset that his car was gone than about the fight with his brother.

“Seems like it’s quarrels all around tonight,” Harry replied bitterly.

“You had a fight with your family too?” Dean asked.

Harry shook his head, “Lover, well, now ex-lover.”

“Ouch.”

Harry lifted a shoulder in response, “Not as much as I would have thought, it’s been over for a long time. Just took me a while to realise it.” Dean wrinkled his nose, hoping that Harry wasn’t going to want to talk about it with him. He’d rather walk in the rain. Harry caught the expression and huffed a laugh, “don’t worry, I’m not going to chew your ear off about it.”

Dean visibly relaxed, “Sorry, I’m not one for chick flick moments.”

“Me either,” Harry said as he adjusted the heating to reach Dean better. The man was obviously a muggle, so Harry couldn’t use magic to dry him off. Instead, he fiddled with the knobs Ron had charmed to adjust the temperature as well as humidity in the car. He made the air a little drier so that the wetness would dissipate easier.

“So, this is a pretty sweet car,” Dean initiated after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “Mustang?”

Harry hummed in agreement before spouting off the numbers and facts Ron had continually bestowed on him. “1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429.”

Dean whistled lowly, and apparently, Ron was right. “She’s a beauty, and rare too, especially in such good condition. You buy her like this?”

Harry shook his head, ”Nah, my mate did. He does this for a living, buys scrap heaps and either restores them or rebuilds them. He gave this to me for Christmas a few years ago.”

Dean gaped at him, “For Christmas? What the fuck did you do for the guy that he’d give you something like THIS _for Christmas_?”

Harry grinned at him and sent him a wink, “That’s between him and me,” he flirted. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to test the waters a little, the man was gorgeous after all and a tumble between some sheets sounded like a good idea to Harry. He’d stop there though if the man wasn’t receptive.

“Oh?” postured Dean, raising an eyebrow, “That good are you?”

Harry smirked back, “Oh I’m very good.” After all, Terry hadn’t been the one with the complaints about their sex life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Dean spent the next hour in easy companionship, they talked about mundane things and flirted heavily. They found they shared a lot of interests, music, hobbies, (in Dean’s case, tinkering with cars, and in Harry’s, tinkering with spells, though he didn’t tell Dean about that specific component) Harry did talk a little about Terry in the end, when Dean asked what Harry did for a living.

“I’m apart of a task force, we’re assigned to looking out for potential threats,” Harry told him.

“What like FBI? CIA?” Dean questioned.

“Something like that,” Harry said with an easy smile, “But if I told you, I’d have to kill you. How about you?”

“Travelling salesman,” Dean answered automatically, “Your job must keep you busy?”

“Too busy to be home often,” Harry replied.

“Ah, the ex-missus?” Dean guessed.

Harry smirked, “He wouldn’t like it if you called him that, but yeah one our problems was he wanted me to give up my work. Didn’t want me to get any more marked up, hated the hours I worked. Didn’t stop him from soaking up the secondhand glory though. Always bragging about my cases.”

Dean snorted knowingly, “That’s rough.”

Harry shrugged, “Not really, we never were right for one another. We just sort of fell in with each other for a while, then everyone assumed we were a couple and I didn’t really care to protest it at the time.” Dean raised his brows in question, “He had a pretty mouth,” Harry grinned with a wink.

Dean laughed as Harry had intended, before the serious atmosphere rolled back over the car, “But seriously,” Dean finally breached. Unsure as to why he was continuing to extend the 'chick flick moment’.

“It was easy, comfortable, my life, my work. It’s anything but, I mean it’s rewarding as hell. I could never do anything different, but it doesn’t leave much time for socialising. Terry was there and it makes me sound like a dick, but it was nice to have someone to come home too, even if I didn’t love him.”

Dean was quiet for a minute, thinking of Lisa, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

The car was quiet for a few miles before Harry flipped on the radio. An old rock station came on and suddenly Dean was singing along with the warbling words. Harry laughed and he joined in. Their voices weren’t good, but it didn’t seem to matter very much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry cut the engine and they sat there looking at each other for a minute, feeling the tension build between them, like sparks over the skin. Harry eventually broke the silence.

“Well thanks for the ride, Dean, it’s been fun,” he said.

“Yeah, you too, and, thanks for stopping,” Dean replied.

They got out of the car and Harry grabbed his bag before they walked to the motel entrance, they were almost there when Dean grabbed Harry’s elbow. “Look, do you wanna, I dunno, get a beer or something?”

Harry started to smile, “Where’s that salesman charm?” he teased.

“Oh, I can be charming if you need me to be,” said Dean huskily as he stepped closer.

Harry licked his lips in anticipation, “We should check in first and then I’ll take you up on that offer of a beer.”

Dean smirked and they continued inside, “Hello,” Harry called to the man behind the counter, “We would like to grab a couple of rooms?”

“Only got the one left,” the man grumped at them, eyeing the closeness between them.

Harry looked at Dean, who shrugged.

“We’ll take it,” Harry told the man.

“Course, you will, fuckin’ fags,” the man said under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Harry heard every word and grabbed him by the collar. A quick yank had him over the counter, bringing them eye to eye.

“Wanna say that again?” He asked his tone sweet, his smile anything but. The man just gulped and shook his head rapidly. “Thought so,” Harry replied, letting him go and swiping the key from the desk.

They walked quickly back outside and located the room and Harry fumbled the key in the lock when Dean pressed up behind him.

“You’re pretty damn sexy you know that?” came the sultry voice, hot breath in Harry’s ear.

Harry bit back a moan, it had been such a very long time since he’d been dominated in bed, Terry had refused to be anything but bottom. “Yeah?” he managed to whisper.

“Yeah,” replied Dean.

Harry jiggled the keys, finally getting it into the lock, “How about we skip that beer then?” he asked as he let them in.

“You read my mind,” Dean growled as he closed the door behind him and yanked Harry into a tight embrace.

Harry went willingly enough, tipping his head so Dean could bring their lips together. He groaned as Dean's tongue dove into his mouth and he felt hands clench against the small of his back.

Harry brought one hand up to the back of Dean's head. Threading his fingers into the soft hair he found there.

He moaned again as Dean pushed him against the closest wall and slid his hands down to cup Harry's bum through his jeans.

Harry hooked one leg behind Dean's knee. Bringing him closer still. He let Dean bring his own hips forward and the sudden knowledge that the other man was as hard as he had Harry's heart beating faster and his breath shorten.

Dean pulled back with a wicked smirk and his fingers trailed around Harry's waistband to play with the button holding them closed.

Harry met Dean's eyes and saw the question there and nodded eagerly, “Fuck, _yes._ ”

“Oh, thank god,” Dean rushed out before his lips were Harry's again. Pushing Harry so thoroughly into the wall it was a wonder he didn't become part of it.

Harry let out an unmanly mewl at the increased vigour and his hands clenched at the shoulders of Dean's jacket. He started to try and remove the item as Dean set about unbuttoning Harry's fly.

Their actions were not conducive to anything actually productive, Harry’s attempts to remove Dean’s jacket only hindered Dean’s movements in getting into Harry’s pants. Frustrated, Dean growled as he undid the last button and released Harry. Quickly he shirked his jacket and then his top.

Harry only glimpsed his exposed flesh and defined muscles before Dean was back against him. Shoving his hand roughly into Harry’s pants and palming his cock. Harry’s head fell back against the wall and he felt Dean’s mouth fasten onto his neck. He could feel a hot tongue pressing into the corded sinew there and he moaned as the hand on his cock tightened.

“Dean,” he managed to gasp out, not sure exactly what he was asking for. But asking all the same.

Dean’s hands came to grip Harry’s hips and Harry was roughly spun to face the wall. He felt Dean drop to his knees behind him, tugging his jeans and his pants down in the same motion. Before Harry could process a coherent thought to what Dean was doing, Dean was parting his cheeks and doing simply wicked things with his tongue.

Harry’s only response was to gurgle incomprehensibly and scrabble at the wall for purchase.

He could have sworn he felt Dean smirking.

Harry felt hands on his shoes. Insistently tugging the garments off and forcing him to step out of his jeans altogether. His legs were spread wider and his hips tugged back, exposing himself further to Dean’s questing tongue. The sounds Harry made were unconscious, he couldn’t think beyond what Dean was doing and when he inserted a finger alongside his tongue and quested inside to nudge against his prostate, Harry almost lost it then and there.

Sensing Harry was close, possibly from the sudden clenching of his body, that, or the strangled moan, Dean relaxed his ministrations. No longer pressing against Harry’s prostate, he instead used his other hand to loosely grip Harry’s cock and wank him slowly. Not enough to cause Harry to fall over the edge, but enough that it would take his mind from any discomfort he felt as Dean worked to ready him.

Harry let his head fall forward with a thunk. Resting his forehead against the wall, he groaned as he pushed back against Dean’s eager second finger. The vigorous oral attention he was still receiving slicking the way for now.

Dean seemed to content to keep going for now, but as excruciatingly enjoyable as his attention was, Harry had other plans for how the night should progress.

So, reluctantly he straightened and pulled away. Turning around he pulled Dean up and into a kiss. Reaching for the zipper on Dean’s own jeans, he quickly unzipped them as Dean stepped out of his own boots. Ensuring Dean was naked, Harry then backed him towards the bed and pushed him down onto the neatened covers.

He turned and went for his bag, conjuring a bottle of lube out of sight of his magicless companion before making his way back to the bed.

In his haste, and in trying to remove his shirt, he tripped over a shoe and skinned his knee on the carpet. Climbing up onto the bed had him meeting Dean’s amused smirk, and he mock-glared a little before grinning.

“Eager are we?”

Harry let his eyes drift down over Dean’s body, absently noting several scars and a darkened patch of skin which indicated a tattoo; the design of which he couldn’t make out in the somewhat darkened room.

He let his eyes rest on the thick, erect cock before him and smirked back at Dean.

“You have no idea.”

With those words still on his lips, he leant forward and took the hard flesh into his mouth. Dean’s sharp intake of breath filled him with a sense of satisfaction and he caught Dean’s eyes in his once more.

He could feel it. His magic. It was writhing under his skin and heightening his senses. Dimly he wondered at what it meant, but he let the thought subsist for now. The quick _snick_ of a lid opening in his hand, had Dean’s cock twitching in his mouth and Harry poured some into his hand. Ensuring his fingers were well coated before he reached back to finish the job Dean had started.

He could feel the extra lube sliding down his arm as he thrust two fingers inside himself. Wriggling them to ensure the stretch. He couldn’t find it in himself to care about spilled lube.

When he felt he was ready, or perhaps his patience had had simply waned, he pulled off Dean’s cock with a wet suck and liberally applied lube to that area as well. Running his hands all over the thick, firm length as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position over Dean’s hips.

Harry felt hands come up to grip his thighs and he let himself sink down onto the thick girth beneath him. His jaw fell open with an inaudible gasp and Dean’s hand tightened where they were and they both stilled as they got used to the sensation.

Slowly, without lifting his eyes from Dean’s, Harry began to move.

Rocking gently in place and letting his body adjust before he picked up speed. Dean felt good inside him. Merlin, it had been too long since he’d been filled, and his mind was telling him he’d never felt like this before.

Harry leant forward and brought their mouths together, not breaking his rhythm to do so. He felt Dean’s hands shift, sliding over his hips, one settling against the small of his back. The other continuing upwards to grasp the nape of his neck.

Dean pulled himself up off the bed, pushing against Harry to bring them into a sitting position. Harry moaned as the angle changed and Dean slid deeper. Pressing more fully against his prostate with every rock of Harry’s body.

Their tongues twined together and Dean began to cant his hips upwards in small jerking motions, furthering them towards their peak.

Harry had to break the kiss, needing a moment to breathe. He tucked his face into Dean’s neck, uncaring that his glasses were pressed uncomfortably against his face and that there were more than likely becoming covered in perspiration.

He felt teeth tug gently at his earlobe and then hand on his back shift down to cup his backside. Harry’s own hands had not been idle and they were linked together behind Dean’s head. Providing a place to anchor himself against as he continued to move. He felt Dean’s hands questing further south. One began to rub against the place they joined, causing little fissures of pleasure to jolt up Harry’s spine. The other found Harry’s cock and enveloped it. Tightening around it and providing something for Harry to rut into as he peaked.

A peak which was all too near.

His body tensed not long after Dean wrapped his hand around Harry’s previously neglected cock, and warm cum streaked over his fist. His magic filling him and causing his nerves to quiver in pleasure. Harry was sure he’d never experienced anything like it.

His tense body brought forth Dean’s own oncoming orgasm and the two slumped breathless onto the bed. Sleep quickly overcoming the now exhausted men.


	2. Now Here's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after their night together, Harry runs into Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Here's You - by Huey Lewis & The News

Harry was walking down the street towards the park. Little James was snuggled into his shoulder, still sleepy from his nap. The near four-year-old was too heavy to carry from a long time, but that’s what featherweight charms were invented for. Teddy was in front of Harry, walking backwards as he chattered about anything and everything that came to mind. 

Mostly, the young metamorphmagus was excited about starting Hogwarts within a year. 

They rounded a corner and almost stumbled into two men who were walking in the opposite direction.

“Careful, Teddy!” Harry exclaimed. Turning to the two Teddy had almost bowled over in youthful exuberance, he started to apologise. “Sorry-”

Only to be brought up short as he stared into the face of someone he had equally wanted to avoid forever and desperately wanted to see again.

“Dean,” he whispered. 

“Harry?” came the shocked reply. “What are you doing here?”

Harry found himself unable to answer the question as his mind frantically scrambled to present him with options on what he should do. An overwhelming part of him wanted to grab Teddy and apparate out of there. 

His magic, however, was already coiling under his skin and wanting to reach out to the other man and never let go. 

“I haven’t seen you since... Well,” Dean grinned at him and Harry smiled weakly back. 

“Yeah, erm- well, it was nice to see you again, I should-” Cutting himself off, he tried to duck past the other man and continue on. He couldn’t let him see James, he knew how much his son resembled his father. He couldn’t take the chance that Dean would recognise him. Dean was a muggle. He wouldn’t understand. He would think Harry was some kind of weird sicko, not just a guy with an interesting set of genetics. 

A hand closed around his elbow and brought him to an abrupt halt. Startling James out of his light doze. Harry’s heart started to race. With his arms full of his son, and in the middle of a muggle street no less, he couldn’t draw his wand. Any magic he did, would be big and flashy.

Wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible, Harry tried to jerk his elbow out Dean’s hold, his movement hindered by James. 

“Let me go,” he said, trying to remain calm. 

But Dean’s gaze had been captured by James, the little boy sitting up and blearily rubbing at his eyes. 

Harry watched as Dean’s brow furrowed in thought, and then confusion, before settling into something angry. 

Not worried about being polite anymore, Harry said roughly, “Let me go,  _ NOW. _ ”

“Now, just wait a minute,” Dean growled. 

“Dean...” Sam said in a concerned tone, stepping closer to his brother.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean snapped, “I need to talk to Harry here.” 

“No, no you don’t,” argued back an angry Harry, trying to shake off Dean’s tight grip but he wasn’t very successful as he still couldn’t let go of James. 

“Like hell,” Dean exclaimed.

Teddy jumped forward and kicked Dean in the shin, “Let go of my Dad!” he yelled, little fists balled up by his sides. 

Harry looked at him, thankful that the glamours were holding because Teddy’s hair had turned a bright, very angry red. 

“Ow,” said Dean in surprise. He let go of Harry and rubbed his shin. “Look, little man, I’m sorry, I’m not gonna hurt him. I’m just pretty confused as to what exactly is going on here.” 

“You’re not the only one,” muttered Sam, who was completely out of the loop. 

Harry sighed, there probably wasn’t any way out of this now and technically he  _ could _ tell Dean about magic, he was James’s father after all. Besides, he could always obliviate him afterwards if it didn’t go well. 

“I’m taking the boys to the park. If you want to come with, then you may.” Harry grabbed Teddy’s shoulder and successfully pushed past Dean and Sam. Who made no attempt to stop them this time. 

Sam watched them walk off and grabbed Dean before he followed. “Dean, what’s going on? One minute you’re happy to see the guy and the next you look like you want to rip his head off.” 

“I dunno, Sammy, but I’m going to find out,” Dean told his little brother as he rubbed the back of his head. “Look, give me some time, okay?” 

Sam nodded and they followed Harry. Dean found that he can’t keep his gaze from bouncing between the kid on Harry’s hip and Harry’s still mouth-watering arse. 

Dean took a seat on one of the park benches that overlooked the playground and Sam leant against a tree far enough away that he couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but close enough to be of assistance, pulling out his phone to pass the time. Harry took the kids over to the play equipment. After a couple of words to the kids, Harry turned back towards the older Hunter, and Dean could see him biting his lip. Harry took a seat next to Dean, far enough away that Dean couldn’t easily reach him. Dean could see Harry was wary of him. 

“So,” Dean began, “you’ve got kids?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah,” Harry said defensively. 

“Uh huh, I think it might be. How old are they?” asked Dean, straight to the point. 

Harry sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, messing it up further. Dean was suddenly reminded of the night they had spent together and the mess Harry’s hair had been after a few rounds. 

“Teddy’s my godson, and just turned ten. James is... James is almost four.” 

Dean did the math, it worked out. Getting angry he started to bristle. “So what the hell? Did you like, sleep with me t o steal my... you know... stuff or something?" He gestured vaguely toward his crotch.

Harry grimaced in distaste. He knew Dean would jump to that conclusion. “Ew, no.”

“Well, then I don’t see how you have a kid that looks like a mini- _ me _ . I mean, I remember that night pretty fucking clearly, and I don’t remember  _ you _ having the necessary parts.” 

Harry made another face and went quiet, watching as Teddy helped James to climb up to the top of the slide. Dean watched Harry and just as he opened his mouth to demand answers again, Harry spoke. 

“Do you believe in magic?” 

Dean immediately startled, his hand flying to the gun in his waistband, cocking the hammer with an audible click. Harry looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Put it away, Dean, I’m not a threat to you.”

“Yeah? I’ll be the judge of that,” shot back Dean, still wary. “What are you? A witch?” 

Harry looked at Dean in disbelief. “No, as you said, I’m quite clearly a  _ wizard _ .” 

“Male witches call themselves warlocks, not wizards,” snapped Dean, even as he said it, he knew that information was irrelevant.

“Fuck,” Harry said, his eyes widening as he looked at Dean. “You’re a Hunter aren’t you?” Harry dropped his head in hands. “Fuck!” he said again. 

“So what if I am?” replied Dean defensively. “Sounds like you’re something I usually hunt.”

Harry snorted looking back at Dean. “You could try, people have been trying to kill me since I was a baby, I very much doubt you would succeed where they didn’t.” 

Dean suddenly remembered all those scars that littered Harry’s body, though he still thought he could take him, he and Sam had killed plenty of witches before, even so-called pagan gods. 

“Look, can you drop the ‘trigger happy, shoot first ask questions later’ act for ten minutes while I try to educate you?” 

Dean scowled. 

Harry sighed. “Fine, you can keep your gun on me if it makes you feel better, just don’t let the kids see it? You’ll scare Teddy, he’s terrified enough of losing me as well as it is.” 

Dean thought the comment over, there was another story there, and slid his gun into his jacket pocket so it wasn’t as conspicuous as having his hand at the small of his back. One, it would be easier to aim through his jacket and two, well, he didn’t want to scare any kids if he could help it.

“Thank you,” Harry said stiffly. “Look, I know that as a Hunter, you probably see a lot of weird stuff every day and have heard almost everything. But there is a separate society in this world. The magical community, the  _ true _ magical community, we are  _ born _ with magic, no demon deals, no selling our souls. Born with it, naturally. You can get into a lot of trouble with the law for telling muggles about magic. I can only tell you because of James. We hide from muggles, or non-magical people like yourself, pretty much because of the reaction you’re having. Also, muggles as a whole don’t understand magic, can’t accept that it has limitations sometimes. They think you can just wave your wand and poof! We can cure all the world's ills. We can’t, we’re only human after all, just, with an ability that most don’t have.” Harry rambled.

Dean was frowning. “So what has this got to do with... James?” he said testing the name out.

“Well, er, you see... in the wizarding world... it’s really small...” Harry started nervously.

“Spit it out, Harry,” Dean said. Patience had never been his virtue.

“Wizardshavetheabilitytogetpregnant,” Harry blurted out in a rush. 

Dean sat there with his jaw dropped, staring at Harry. Minutes ticked by as Harry watched Dean’s face for any sign that he was going to get aggressive. 

“I think you’re going to need to run that by me again,” Dean said weakly after shaking his head, “I’m sure I didn’t hear you right.”

“Men can get pregnant in my world, magic herself intervenes to keep the populace alive. Usually, most couples use potions and certain herbs, but if you’re exceptionally powerful then...” Harry shrugged trailing off.

Dean was sitting there rubbing his jaw. “So you’re saying... that you... that I... that when we... that he’s...” Dean said gesturing weakly at the playground. 

“Our son? Yeah,” said Harry softly. 

“Son of a...” swore Dean softly. 

“You really want to finish that?” Harry asked a shadow of a smile on his lips. 

Dean snorted and they sat in silence for a while, but Harry noticed when Dean put the safety back on his gun, for which he was thankful. Not that he really had to worry about a bullet or anything, but it would upset the kids and he didn’t want to have to use any visible magic in public. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” asked Dean. “I mean I could’ve, done the right thing.”

Harry snorted. “Would you have really believed me? You barely believe me now and there’s proof. Besides, I have plenty of money and the boys have their Aunties and Uncles. I wasn’t exactly alone.”

“Wasn’t? What about now?” Dean asked. 

“Hmm?” hummed Harry, he’d been momentarily distracted by James calling out for him to watch him as he went down the slide for the third time.

“What about now? Are you alone?” Dean pressed.

Harry rubbed his scar out of habit. “I’m not alone in raising them, as I said, they have numerous Aunt & Uncles. Teddy’s grandmother is still alive, but the short answer is no, there’s been no-one. Not that I have the time to start something anyway. Between work and the boys, and Teddy starting school soon.” Harry shrugged, letting silence fall once again. 

“Can I meet him?” asked Dean after a while.

Harry sucked in a breath and held it for a moment as he considered. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Dean, I mean, I don’t want to get his hopes up. If you tell him you’re his dad and then we never see you again... It would break his heart.” 

Dean’s lips thinned, but he nodded once. “What have you told him about me? Does he know he has two dads?” 

Harry nodded. “I don’t lie to the boys. When James asked me about you, I told him that you were this amazing man I’d met once. But that because I’d never seen you again, you didn’t know about him.” 

“Amazing huh?” Dean said lifting his lips into a smirk. 

Harry leered back at him. “Shut up. You can meet him, just, don’t tell him okay? At least not yet.” At Dean’s nod Harry called out to the boys and they came running over. 

“Hey, Dad!” yelled Teddy when they were close enough. “What’s up?”

“Daddy!” cried James flinging himself into Harry’s arms. 

“Hey, little guy.” Harry laughed. “Teddy, James, I want you to meet someone. This is Dean, Dean, this is Edward, but we all call him Teddy, and this little troublemaker,” Harry said tickling his son, who fell shrieking into Harry’s lap, “is James.”

Dean shook Teddy’s hand and said hello, turning to James he held out his hand as well. James looked up at him with big serious eyes and then still giggling bypassed the extended hand and threw his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean hesitantly put his arms around the little boy and patted his back. 

“Hi Dean! You have the same name as me!” 

“Do I?” asked Dean with a raised eyebrow as James pulled back to sit on Harry’s lap. “I thought your name was James?” 

“It is!” James said happily, clapping his hands together. 

Dean looked at Harry for interpretation, “His full name is James Dean Potter,” Harry told him. 

Dean grinned, “James Dean, huh?” 

Harry blushed. “Yeah, well, I didn’t know it was a famous muggle movie star until Hermione told me  _ after _ I gave birth. By then it had stuck and I didn’t want to change it anyway.” 

“I like my name!” James told Harry. 

“I know you do James, so do I,” Harry said giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

“So, Mr Dean,” Teddy said, “How do you know my dad?” 

“Well kid, we’re uh, old friends,” replied Dean, “and it’s just Dean, kid.”

“I’m not a  _ kid! _ ” said Teddy imperiously, “I’m almost 11!”

“I’m a kid!” said James.

“Yeah, you are,” replied Teddy. “That’s because you’re  _ little _ .”

Harry laughed at his godson. “Right you are, Teddybear. Did you want to take James on the swings? And then we’ll need to get going, we’ve got Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione coming over for tea tonight, remember?” 

“Yay!!” cried James. “Are Wose and Hugo coming too?”

“Yes, Rose and Hugo are coming too,” Harry replied, putting his son on the ground. “Now go on, go play some more, then we need to get going.”

Teddy was about to run off but quickly remembering some of the pureblood manners his grandmother had instilled him, said goodbye to Dean before picking James up and running over to the swingset. 

“They seem like good kids,” Dean remarked. 

“They are,” Harry told him simply.

“Look, Sammy and I just finished a job north of here, and we don’t have another job on at the moment. We were just passing through, but I was thinking maybe I can stick around for a while? Get to know James? See some more of you?” Dean said with that lopsided smile that had made Harry’s stomach flip the first time he’d met him.

Harry pursed his lips and looked down at his knees, thinking it over, it sounded amazing, like a dream come true. His magic was still reaching for Dean. It hadn’t stopped aching to entwine with the man once more. 

But he was scared it wouldn’t last. Hunters weren’t used to a sedentary lifestyle. They were always on the move, drifters, it wouldn’t be good for the kids to start to grow dependent on Dean’s presence. He was opening his mouth to say no when he realised that as a kid, he wouldn’t have cared, that any contact would have been good contact and that he was being rather hypocritical, because if he couldn’t apparate then he’d be doing the same as Sam and Dean, driving around from job to job. At least being a hit wizard for MACUSA he generally worked nine to five. 

He huffed out a breath. “You can come for James, but Dean, I don’t know how this is going to work out, he’s young, he needs stability from the adults around him. I really don’t want him to know yet that you’re his father if you can’t be around for him. And.. well, can you legitimately put aside your prejudice against magic? It’s a huge part of who we are. We can’t give it up, or stop using it. It’s like asking us not to breathe.” 

Dean thought for a moment and nodded, “I get that, I do, and well it’s gonna take some getting used to, like you said, I’m normally a shoot first kinda guy.” Sighing and looking over at the Teddy pushing James on the swing who was squealing to go higher. “I don’t really know what I want, I just know I want a chance to get to know him and you.” Dean looked over at his brother who was still leaning on the tree, watching them diligently. “You said you could tell me about all this, what about Sam? I can’t really leave him in the dark.” 

Harry glanced at the tall man. “You can tell him, he’s a close family member, but you have to tell him how important it is to keep quiet about this. If you guys start spouting off it’ll be my job to obliviate you.” 

“Oblivi-what? Why? ‘cause you’re the one who told us?” asked Dean. 

“Erase your memories, and partly,” replied Harry standing, “But also because I’m pretty high up in magical law enforcement.” 

“You guys can do that?” Dean asked concerned, anger hinting in his voice.

“Yes, but only if we absolutely have too, there’s not too many incidences where it’s necessary but...” Harry shrugged. 

Dean stood too. “Okay, so when can we meet up again?” 

Harry called to the boys to come back, as they were running over he turned to Dean and when he looked him in the eye he saw how serious Dean was. Saw the firm resolution in his eyes and the set of his mouth. 

“If you can handle being around magic, you can come to my house tonight for tea. I’m having my two friends over for dinner with their kids. It’ll be a big setting and it’s probably throwing you in the deep end a little, at least concerning magic. Otherwise, we can meet tomorrow at the café for lunch? I promised the boys they could have burgers and milkshakes this weekend.” 

Dean nodded. “I’ll talk about it with Sam, what time should we come over tonight if we decide to come?” 

Harry put his hand inside his pocket and quickly transfigured a galleon into a quill. Pulling the object and his business card from his pocket he quickly scribbled down his address. “We eat at half six usually. The boys are in bed by eight on the weekends. So anytime between five and six would be fine,” Harry told him as James slammed into his side, closely followed by Teddy. “Just be prepared to see some weird stuff if you do.” 

Dean nodded, grinning and shaking his head at the boys who were clinging to Harry like small monkeys. 

Harry held out the card. “You need to show this to Sam, and then you need to burn it.”

Dean took the card. “Burn it?” he asked after reading the address. “Why is it gonna summon something?” 

“No,” Harry said with a frown. “My place is under some pretty powerful wards. That works like the key to get in. I need to know you’ll burn it, Dean,” Harry said severely, one hand tightening on Teddy’s shoulder reflexively. 

Dean noticed Harry’s sudden unease. “I’ll burn it, I promise. But, uh, if it’s the key, don’t I need it to cross the -wards?”

Harry shook his head. “Once you’ve read it, the knowledge is in your mind. That’s all the wards care about.”

Dean chewed his lip as he nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, well can I get your number to let you know?” Dean asked with a small smirk, pouring the charm into his voice. 

Harry laughed lightly, feeling at ease again. “Sorry, I don’t have a phone, technology is kind of incompatible with magic. Just show up, there’s always plenty of food. If you don’t show, I’ll be at the café around 12.30pm.” 

“Alright,” Dean answered with a jerk of his head, “Well, I’ll see you.” 

“Yeah, see you,” Harry replied, as he picked up James again. Both kids waved to Dean as they walked off and Harry only glanced back once to see Dean watching them. Blushing, he hurried the kids home, if they were lucky they might be able to catch the ice-cream truck as it went down their street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	3. Conversation Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many a conversation needs to be had. Dean & Bobby, Dean & Sam, Harry & Ron & Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversation Love - Roberta Flack

Dean and Sam walk back to where they had parked the Impala, Sam clearly wanted to know what was going on but was unwilling to push Dean just yet. They slid into the front seat and Dean immediately pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a familiar number, putting him on speaker.  “Hullo,” came a rough voice. 

“Bobby, Dean,”

“Hullo, Dean, what’s going on?” asked the older Hunter.

Dean took a deep breath, “What do you know about natural-born wizards?” Sam straightened up and stared at Dean. 

Suspicion filled Bobby’s tone, “How’d you find about them?”

“So they’re real? Why’d you never tell us about this before Bobby?”

A long-suffering sigh filled the car before the older man answered, “Cause the chances of actually running into one is about a hundred million to one. Though, seeing as it’s you boys, I’m not surprised.”

“Uhuh, spill Bobby,” Dean demanded. 

There was silence for a moment before Bobby spoke again. “Rufus didn’t introduce me to the supernatural world. He showed me how to be a hunter, but my mother was a squib. Someone who’s born to parents who have magic but don’t have magic themselves.” Another pause before he went on, “Anyway, I don’t know what this person told you boys, but they’re real and they aren’t evil, necessarily.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked, catching onto the word, “Necessarily?”

“Well, they’re just like people. ‘Cept they can do things most normal folk can’t. That’s not to say there aren’t bad ones, there’s always a few rotten folks to spoil the bunch. But on a whole, they keep to themselves. How’d you guys find one anyway?”

“Tell you later, thanks, Bobby.” Dean hung up the phone before Bobby could say anything and started the car. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on yet?” Sam asked, looking straight at Dean. 

Dean ran a hand roughly through his hair. “Let’s get back to motel first, yeah?” 

Sam huffed and threw himself back against the seat. Luckily the motel wasn’t all that far away and after parking, Dean went straight to the reception to book the room for an extra few nights. 

Sam had left the door open for Dean and as he walked into the room, he saw his brother already sitting at his laptop. Predictable, he thought with a mild snort. He closed the door behind him. 

Sam closed the lid of his laptop and gave Dean his best bitchface. Dean ignored him and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, taking a seat on the only sofa. 

“So, you remember a few years ago, when you left me stranded on the side of the road?” Sam nodded but didn’t say anything, “Well, Harry picked me up. It was raining and over an hours drive to the next town. We, uh, hit it off, if you know what I mean.” 

“You slept together,” Sam said with a shrug, he’d always suspected Dean swung both ways, he’d always bring girls back to the motel but there were times when he went out alone and didn’t come home till morning, and Sam had caught him a time or two watching guy on guy porn. “What’s new?”

Dean took a pull from his beer, and didn’t say anything for a long time, clearly lost in thought, he shook his head and continued, “Well, at the time, I just thought he was a normal guy. Woke up the next morning to a note and figured I’d never see him again. Then we ran into him today and well, he’s a wizard apparently.”

“I pieced that much together from your phone call to Bobby,” Sam said dryly. “What I don’t get is why you got so angry at him on the street. I mean, you were happy to see him at first, like, really happy.” He paused to narrow his eyes at Dean a little. Dean just held his gaze defiantly and took another sip of beer. “It was only after when you got all angry at him, and you obviously didn’t know he was one of these, natural-borns, then. So what changed?”

Dean rubbed his jaw, “This is gonna sound crazy, but, the little boy Harry had on his hip? He’s mine.”

Sam went still and stared at Dean, jaw agape. After a moment he cleared his throat, “Dean, I know you didn’t exactly like high school, but you know two guys can’t have kids right?”

“I know that,” Dean snapped at Sam, “I said the same thing, but apparently it’s some weird magic thing in wizards. Something to do with lots of magic and small population size or something, Harry said.”

Sam was as poleaxed by Harry’s admission as Dean had been and the silence stretched between them, each caught in their own thoughts and Dean finished his beer. He was grabbing another when he heard Sam say from behind him.

“You know, as much as this is surprising, I’m more surprised that this hasn’t happened to you already. But you know, with a girl.” 

Dean turned around and frowned at him, “Hey! I resent that, I might sleep around a bit but I always use protection!”

“Except with Harry apparently,” Sam pointed out. 

Dean sank back into the sofa, “Yeah, well, I didn’t really think I needed to. He’d just broken up with his long-term boyfriend, and I’m clean. Didn’t cross my mind he could end up pregnant. His either, apparently most guys need potions or some shit.” He twisted the cap off his beer as he waited for Sam to collect his thoughts. 

“So, how do you know the kids yours? Could it have been his ex’s?” 

But Dean was already shaking his head, “Nah, I could tell that Harry hadn’t bottomed in a  _ long  _ time. Plus, you obviously didn’t look close at that kid. He’s got me written all over him.” Dean smiled goofily then and Sam wondered how he had never seen that exact expression on his face before, “And he’s got my name.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, a smile of his own starting to form. 

Dean nodded, “James Dean,” Sam snorted, “Yeah, I know, apparently Harry hasn’t watched too many movies.” Dean leant forward and filled Sam in on the rest of the conversation that had happened between he and Harry. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Sam asked. 

Dean looked up at him from where he had been rolling his beer between the palms of his hands. 

“He asked if we wanted to come around for dinner. Or we can meet them at the diner tomorrow for lunch.”

“Huh,” replied Sam, taking a sip of his own beer as he thought about it. “What do you  _ want _ to do?” he stressed, wondering if Dean needed to hear the distinction between the two very similar questions. 

“I want the chance to get to know him,” Dean replied after a minute, pulling a face as he realised that this conversation was veering into a ‘chick flick moment’ probably a lot of them too if the look on Sam’s face was anything to go by. 

“James, or Harry?” Dean averted his eyes, “Uhuh,” Sam muttered, “Hey, he’s not the.. nevermind.”

“What?” huffed Dean, looking pointedly back at Sam. “What were you gonna say?”

“Well, it’s just, for a long time, and now that I think about it, since around the time you two hooked up. You haven’t been.. I mean, there’s been a lot more nights in than out, you know? And you don’t pick up as much as you used to.”

“So?” Dean said grouchily, “What about it?”

“You really like him, don’t you? I mean, you were even happy to see him before, you’re never happy to see an old fling.”

Dean shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Silence filled the room again. 

“So I have a nephew?”

“Yep.”

“Who’s magical?”

“I guess so.”

“And we’ve been invited over for dinner.”

“Uhuh.”

Sam paused as he mulled things over in his mind. 

“Do we need to bring anything with us?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked nervously towards the lounge room when he heard the floo chime, and then quickly set about whisking the gravy. He heard Rose and Hugo exclaiming loudly at the sight of Teddy and James, where they were currently sitting in the lounge playing with some toys. He heard Hermione’s voice precede Ron’s arrival into the kitchen as she told the children to behave. 

“Harry!” Ron cried spotting him quickly. He came over to clap him on the shoulder before moving to the fridge and helping himself to a drink. 

“Hey, mate,” Harry replied. “How was your day?”

Ron shrugged as he took a swig from his bottle. “Eh, not bad. I swung by a car wrecker in a place called Sioux Falls. Found a few gems too. Then I helped George in the shop for abit. It was pretty busy. We had the reveal for the new line of Skivving Snackboxes today. I swear Salem teenagers are bigger troublemakers than we ever were as kids. Good for business though.” 

Harry snorted as he puttered about the kitchen, flicking his wand at vegetables and adjusting the temperature on the oven. He felt Ron’s eyes narrow on his back but was relieved of having to say anything by Hermione.

“Morgana, I’m exhausted!” she said, flopping onto a counter stool. 

Harry made a noise of sympathy before he moved over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and a hand to her belly. He grinned as he felt a kick against his palm. 

“Tea?” he asked her, already putting the kettle on. 

“Ginger-mint if you have it,” came Hermione’s reply, “Morning sickness only lasts the first trimester my left tit.” 

Harry shared a wide-eyed look with Ron at Hermione’s uncharacteristic vulgarity. 

“Oh, don’t give me that,” she snapped, “I’m hot, I’m uncomfortable, I feel like I’m going to be sick at any moment, and I’m carrying around a lead-weighted quaffle.”

Harry prodded his wand at the kettle, willing it to boil faster. 

The kettle started to whistle incessantly and he quickly got a cup in front of her. She sighed gratefully before fixing him with her knowing gaze. 

“What has you all worked up then?” she asked.

Harry sighed heavily, he never could hide anything from his best friends. 

“Well, we might not be the only ones for dinner,” he said. Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully as Ron took over the conversation.

“What do you mean? Friday nights are just for us, unless.. hang on, have you met someone? You haven’t told us you met someone.”

Harry winced and made shushing motions, looking towards the lounge he made sure the boys hadn’t overheard before sending a muffilito at the door. 

“I haven’t, it’s not, he’s not-.” Harry turned back to keep whisking the gravy. Missing the way Hermione looked between the bespelled door and Harry’s agitated movements. 

“Oh  _ Harry,” _ she said softly.

Harry knew from the tone of her voice alone that she had figured it out. He stirred the gravy harder.

“What?” asked Ron.

“It’s nothing,” Harry muttered, “I just ran into him today, when I was taking the boys to the park.”

“Oh,  _ Harry _ ,”

“Who?”

“He saw James, he- well, he figured something was up. He knew James was his.”

The response came in unison and Harry expected it to. “Oh,  _ Harry. _ ”

He whirled around, anger and desperation glinting in his eyes, “Do you think you could say something a little more productive?  _ Please? _ ”

“Oh-” Hermione cut herself off at Harry’s withering glare. After a beat of silence, Harry turned back to the gravy once more, staring at it for a moment before sighing and pouring into the waiting boat. 

“So, what happened mate?” Ron asked tentatively as Harry put some bread rolls into the oven. 

Harry concisely filled them in on the events of that afternoon, Ron grinned when he heard how Teddy had kicked Dean in the shins, “-and he said he wants to get to know James and see more of me, and now, they might be coming here, I’m not sure, I told them they could come over tonight, or that they could meet us tomorrow at the diner. But I just- what do I do?”

He turned his plaintive look on his closest friends. Ron took another swig of his beer and looked at Hermione. She settled her shoulders in her no-nonsense way and Harry wanted to cry with relief, Hermione would tell him what to do and everything would be okay. 

“What do you want to do, Harry?” and Harry thought the tears might come in frustration instead. 

“I don’t  _ know _ , Hermione,” he ground out. 

“Yeah, you do mate.” Ron sighed, “You’re just making it difficult for yourself.” 

Harry looked at Ron wide-eyed, “I’m what?”

“Mate, even if you never want to talk about it, I remember your first firewhiskey after James. You really liked the guy, your  _ magic _ wanted him. All of us here knows what that means. Just, go for it, Harry.”

“It’s  _ complicated _ , Ron.” Harry tried. 

“Why?” interrupted Hermione, “Because of James?”

“Yes! No! He’s a Hunter!” 

Ron arched an eyebrow at him and did his best impersonation of Malfoy, which was scarily accurate. Harry figured he shouldn’t have been too surprised though, Malfoy had been around a lot since he’d started dating Ginny. “And you’re worried about not being able to protect yourself? You? Harry Potter? Boy Wonder?” 

Harry exhaled angrily through his nose, “You know that’s not it.”

“Then what?” Hermione needled, and Harry felt very besieged, as he always did when they decided to gang up on him. 

“I just- What if-” he ended the thought there, not wanting to finish it, in case speaking it aloud caused it to come true. 

“What if he doesn’t want you back? What if he leaves and you end up heartbroken?” Hermione said softly. 

Harry only gave a curt nod, fixing his eyes on the corner of the bench. 

Ron came over to him and pressed his beer into Harry’s hand before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “You know what if’s work the other way as well right?” Harry looked up at him, “What if he does want you as much as you want him? What if you guys fall in love? What if you finally get your happy ever after? What if you spend the rest of your life shagging a good looking bloke and giving mum more grandkids?” 

Harry flushed red and elbowed Ron in the ribs. He sipped from the beer in his hand and let his mind wander over the scenarios Ron had painted. Just as he let his shoulders relax he felt the wards alert him to two beings on his property.  

He shared a look with Ron and Hermione before passing the beer back to Ron. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair nervously, Harry went to answer the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, please?


	4. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam show for dinner. Ron's a good bro. Hermione forgets about dessert in favour of education. And Harry is flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Our Guest - Beauty and the Beast
> 
> (I may have got a bit carried away with Disney references in this chapter..)

Dean drove slowly up the street Harry said he lived on. Black Crescent was pretty, Wisteria trees lined the street and their petals were strewn all over the road. Tossed together in the light breeze. He frowned as they came to the end of the street, having missed number twenty-four.

He turned the car around and looked closer at the street numbers, slowing to a crawl in front of number twenty-two. His jaw dropped at the same time Sam gasped and they watched as a house just appeared out of nowhere. The huge Victorian manor pushing against its neighbours and settling into place. Looking for all the world like it belonged there and hadn’t just popped into existence like a Hun in the snow.

“Uh..” gurgled Sam.

“Yep,” replied Dean, pulling over and turning the engine off.

They sat in silence for a moment, their eyes trailing over the three-story house and looking for anything out of the ordinary. Well, more out of the ordinary than popping out of nowhere like some presumed dead Hun.

“Come on then,” Dean grunted, grabbing the six pack and the bottle of wine that they had stopped at the liquor store for.

They walked up the pavement, and Dean felt a rush of warmth run through him as he laid his hand on the gate latch. He glanced at Sam whose mouth had tightened to show he had felt it too.

Dean sucked in a breath, they both knew they were going to be exposed to magic tonight, he just hadn’t expected it to feel so... welcoming.

Swallowing, he pushed the gate open and they made their way to the front door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, it opened inwards seemingly on its own. Before Dean could step back though, Harry’s head popped around the side and he smiled nervously at them.

“Hey,” said Dean lamely. His eyes roving over Harry and taking in every detail, from the perpetually messy hair to the apparent change of clothes since earlier that day. He couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat at seeing Harry once more.

“Hello,” replied Harry and Dean watched as he bit his lip, in what he assumed were nerves. “Erm- come in.” He stepped back to allow the door to open wider and Dean and Sam stepped over the threshold.

“Here,” Dean said thrusting the drinks in Harry’s direction, “I uh- wasn’t sure if we should bring anything or not.”

Harry took the items with a small smile, “You didn’t have to, but thanks.” He glanced at the bottle of wine and began to grin, “Hermione will like this, it’s one of her favourites. Um, come through into the kitchen? I’ll introduce you?”

Sam and Dean nodded and Harry led them deeper into the house. Dean walked close behind Harry, looking around as they went. He startled a little when he saw the pictures and portraits on the wall were moving. The people in them staring at pointing at him and Sam as they walked past. As he watched, a photograph containing a large group of redheads began to gossip amongst themselves as they peered at him from the corner of their eyes.

They entered the kitchen and Harry moved to the fridge. Placing the wine on the counter by a woman with rather bushy hair and pulling two of the beers from the pack Dean had brought, handing them back to the two men as he made introductions. “Dean, Sam, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley.”

Ron stepped up to shake their hands and Hermione waved from her perch by the counter. “Nice to meet you,” she said.

“Uh, yeah, same here,” Dean said.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Harry almost collapsed in thankful relief when Teddy came into the kitchen. “Dad?” He looked around at all the adults who were standing silently, “Um, Aunt Ginny is in the floo.”

“Oh, erm, okay, tell her I’ll be there in a tick,” Teddy nodded and disappeared again. “Erm- I’ll be- back in a minute, tea will be ready soon.”

Dean watched as Harry followed after Teddy, catching Harry’s glance as he looked back at him, before turning to face Harry’s two friends. It was then, that he noticed a long, thin stick laying innocently on the bench by Hermione’s hand.

“So, you’re Dean,” she said, her eyes glinting a little as her piercing stare settled on him.

Dean wasn’t sure if he had ever been so intimidated by someone before. Let alone a pregnant woman.

“Er- Yeah. That’s me.”

“Are you both wizards then?” Sam asked, looking between the two and blanching at the affronted look on Hermione’s face.

“ _Dude,”_ Dean reprehended.

“I am a _witch_. Thank you.” She relented after a moment however, “But yes, we are both magical, Ron’s a pureblood. I’m muggle-born.” she explained as if that said anything. But then maybe it did, and Dean and Sam just didn’t know.

“Smartest witch in our generation though,” Ron said proudly and Hermione flushed a little at her husband’s compliment.

“Are you bragging again?” came Harry’s voice from behind them. Dean turned to see Harry grinning at Ron.

Ron smirked back at Harry, “Always.”

Harry shook his head, bemused, and squeezed around Dean, eyes darting up to his again as he did. Heading for the oven, Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and directed it at a drawer. Dean watched as the drawer slid open and cutlery began to float past them and into what Dean assumed was a dining room.

The two brothers watched as Harry moved about the kitchen, pulling a roast chicken from the oven and sending it through to the dining room. A knife carving it as it went by them.

“Ron, can you get the kids?” Hermione said, he gave her a small salute and went to round up the rabble. Dean could hear the complaints of children having to put away their toys.

He heard what he thought was James voice whining, ‘Just a _little_ longer?’ It reminded him of when Sam was young and he hid a smile in his beer.

Sam stepped closer to him as a bowl of hot bread zipped past them and muttered, “It’s like ‘Be Our Guest’ in here.”

Dean snorted but Hermione replied before he could. “Oh, nothing so dark as that. We don’t curse people into teapots and candlestick holders.”

“Except Malfoy,” Harry shot over his shoulder.

“Malfoy’s a prat,” came Ron’s voice from the hallway and Dean turned to see him herding the kids past the doorway.

“He’s shagging your sister. He’s going to be your brother-in-law one of these days!” Hermione chanted at her husband as he walked out of sight.

Dean watched a little amused as Ron’s head popped back into the doorframe, jaw aghast and face white. “Don’t even joke about such things ‘Mione! All he and Ginny do is play chess! Chess, I tell you! Maybe Gobstones.”

“Is that how I got pregnant then?”

“That’s what I like to pretend,” Harry said, coming up and standing beside Dean once more. Dean looked down to see Harry holding a plate of buttered beans and a mischievous grin. “Chess or watermelon seeds, that’s how I get nieces and nephews.” He sent Dean a wink and Dean mirthfully shook his head.

Hermione huffed and stood. Grabbing the wine and then the beans from Harry she waddled towards the dining room, “Don’t come crying to me when the boys refuse to eat watermelon! Come on, let’s get dinner started.” She shoved the beans into Sam’s hands and he quickly took off after her, shooting a perturbed look over his shoulder at Dean at being so casually ordered about.

Harry heard Ron and Hermione bickering as they got the kids settled around the table and he looked up at Dean. Swallowing hard as he met pale jade eyes. He realised the easy camaraderie he had fallen into with Ron and Hermione present had fled. It was just the two of them now. Left standing alone in the kitchen. With nothing to do. His nerves and anxiety came back tenfold.

“Har-” Dean began.

Harry didn’t let him finish however. “Erm, dinner, dinner is on the table. We should-” Harry cut himself at the all-encompassing word and shot towards the dining room.

As he reached the table he quickly busied himself with serving a plate for Teddy and for James. He was sat at the head of the table, James on his right and Ron next to him. Rose was sat next to Ron and Hermione had conjured an extra chair for Hugo to sit on the other end of the table between her and Rose. Teddy sat across Rose on Hermione’s left, leaving Sam next to Teddy and an empty seat on Harry’s left.

Harry levitated Teddy’s plate down to him and the pre-adolescents hair flashed puke green. “Do I _have_ to eat sprouts?”

Both Dean and Sam stared at Teddy momentarily but quickly averted their attention when their own plate settled in front of them.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his godson. Teddy huffed and quickly shoved the offending vegetable into his mouth. Chewing ferociously to get the ordeal over with.

Hermione called Harry’s attention to herself and looked pointedly at the wineglass by her hand.

Harry drew his wand and cast at the glass, “ _Vocatus et abierunt_ ,” placing his wand by his knife he asked, “Why can’t you?”

Ron’s expression became smug and Hermione sent her husband a withering look in return.

“My magic’s on the fritz.”

She replied simply and Ron made a pleased noise of agreement.

“Why is that?” Sam asked, genuinely interested in this insight into the magical population.

“Because it means my daughter’s going to be a powerful witch.” Ron said happily.

Hermione sighed, “You know full well that it doesn’t mean anything of the sort Ronald, it’s an old wives tale.”

“You couldn’t use your magic at all with Hugo, and he was floating his bottle at four months.” Ron argued.

“Wait a minute, daughter? You’re having another girl?” Harry asked, a smile spreading on his face, his hand paused in transferring meat to his plate.

Hermione smiled gently as she placed a hand on her stomach, “Yes, we found out yesterday.”

Dean cleared his throat unsurely, “Congratulations.” Sam echoed his sentiments.

Hermione nodded graciously in their direction, “Thank you.”

“So, what did you actually do to the wine?” Sam asked as he peered at it, trying to determine the difference.

“Removed the alcohol,” Hermione said picking up the glass and taking a sip. Closing her eyes and sighing at the taste.

Harry took over the explanation, “Hermione was not about to give up her nightly glass of wine simply because she got pregnant. She spent most of her pregnancy with Rose coming up with that spell.”

“Made a bit of coin with it too in the beginning,” Ron added as he loaded more potatoes onto his plate. “Selling it to other pregnant witches and witches.”

“It’s not just for pregnant people!” Hermione reminded them and Harry rolled his eyes in amusement alongside Ron. Hermione huffed and turned to Sam, “It’s also been put onto signs in every pub to remind people to use a designated apparator, like a driver, the number of splinching incidents has gone down since that law was passed.”

“Er, splinching?” Dean interjected.

Ron winced and absently touched his shoulder, “Every bit as painful as it sounds mate.”

A dark cloud settled over the table for a moment and Dean and Sam exchanged looks, unsure as to what the cause was.

“Splinching,” Hermione said slowly, “Is what happens when apparition is performed incorrectly, the act of disappearing from one place and then reappearing in another. Splinching is to leave a piece of yourself behind.”

Dean made a face, “Sorry I asked, that doesn’t sound like fun.”

The conversation moved on, somewhat stilted in places, but soon, Ron and Dean were talking about cars and Ron’s restoration business, while Sam and Hermione talked about the wizarding world in general. Harry had the distinct impression that Sam would have been sorted into Ravenclaw given the chance. His thirst for knowledge was clearly unquenchable.

Dean soon turned to Harry and James, when Ron was drawn into a discussion about Quidditch with Sam, vehemently defending the Cannons while his wife rolled her eyes and wiped at her son’s chin.

“So what did you guys get up to this afternoon?” Dean asked, looking between Harry and James.

Dean was obviously trying to find something to talk about with them, but Harry was floundering, his magic was urging him to be closer to Dean and Harry could barely keep reminding himself of the fact that it wasn’t behaviour appropriate at dinner, especially in front of children, let alone carrying any sort of meaningful conversation with a man he never thought he would see again. Had kept a son from. Had thought about every day since he’d last seen him.

Luckily, James was a chatterbox. “After the park we had ice-ceam! The music truck was playing music when we got home and we had to chase it down the street! And then me and Teddy played Qwiddit! But my broom doesn’t go very high and Teddy cheats,”

“I DO NOT!” came from down the table.

“No yelling at the table, Teddy,” Harry chided gently and his godson scowled down at his plate.

“Uh, broom?” Dean asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry swallowed and forced himself to answer, “Erm, yeah, broomsticks, you know, to fly.” He waved his hand around a little to exacerbate his point.

Dean’s eyebrows tried to jump into his hairline, “Fly? Like _fly_ , in the air. On a broom?”

James nodded with a grin on his face, “It’s so much fun! Daddy is the _best_ at flying! He takes me really, REALLY high!”

Dean sent a questioning look at Harry.

Harry shrugged, “I’m not the best, but I’m fairly decent on a broom.”

Ron snorted, “Yes, if by ‘fairly decent’ you mean ‘could have played for England’ then yeah, you’re alright on a broom.”

“Ron,” Harry said, warning in his tone.

“ _Harry._ ” Ron shot back, “You were approached by three separate teams! Multiple times!”

Hermione waved her fork in the air, “Don’t forget when Victor kidnapped him.”

“He didn’t kidnap me,” Harry protested weakly.

Hermione gave him a look.

“Okay, but only a little bit!” Harry defended.

“Um, how do you only kidnap someone a little bit?” asked Sam.

Harry was lost as to how to answer, _technically,_ Victor Krum _had_ whisked him away after the war for a week with the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. They’d had a lot of fun simply playing for the fun and thrill of the game. It had been a refreshing realisation that life had continued to go on, even in dark times.

“Erm… Because he’s my friend?” Harry replied.

“How are he and Pansy doing?” Hermione asked.

Harry watched as the scowl that had started to form on Dean’s face cleared.

“Good!  Great even. America’s finally got their act together and made a national team. So he’ll be visiting a bit next year for matches.”

Ron shook his head, “About bloody time too, I don’t know how they can think Quadpot is any good. Though I still can’t believe he’s married to _Parkinson_ of all people”

“Yes,” Hermione said snidely, “Because gobstones is so much better, and you know that Bulgarian’s have a much laxer take on what constitutes Dark magic,” and just like that, Ron and Hermione were engaged in one of their many bickering arguments.

Harry shook his head and mopped up the last of his gravy with a roll. Popping it into his mouth he chanced a look at Dean. The man in question tilted his head towards the squabbling couple.

“They always like this.”

Swallowing down his morsel, Harry nodded. “Yes, very much so.”

Dean nodded and took a sip of his beer, “Uh, help you clear the table?”

Harry shook his head and picked his wand up from where it sat next to his plate.

“Ah,” Dean said. Harry looked at him warily and Dean shrugged and sat back in his chair. “Don’t mind me.”

Harry’s wand waved in the air and the plates and dishes floated into the air before zooming into the kitchen. Dean's eyes tracked the movement, but he didn't seem overly tense.

Sam’s brow furrowed and he looked thoughtfully at Harry’s wand. Harry glanced at Dean and back to Sam. Dean followed his nervous look and sighed. He shook his head at Harry.

“That’s Sam’s ‘I’ve got questions bitchface’.”

Harry snorted, a smile tugging at his lips. He waved his wand at the kitchen again and a large pie and ice-cream came floating into the room. Hugo and James cheering as they spotted the dessert. Teddy was squabbling with Rose about who was going to get the bigger piece. Harry grinned as his godson used his Uncle Ron's argument that he was a growing boy. 

“What’s your question, Sam?”

“How come you had to say, I’m guessing it was a spell, when you did that thing to Hermione’s wine. But you aren’t saying anything now? How does your wand work? Do some things not need spells? Is it intent?”

Harry glanced quickly at Hermione, but she seemed content to be serving up the pie and settling Teddy and Rose's disagreement, and left the answers to him.

“Well, that’s a little hard to answer properly without going into a lot of details. But generally speaking. Everything requires a spell and intent. When I was clearing the dishes and in the kitchen. I was using spells, but- after so long, the incantations are just second nature, I don’t even have to think about the words normally. The spell I cast on Hermione’s wine though, I’ve only cast a few times, and certainly not often. The incantation serves as a... focus, I suppose.”

He smiled gratefully at Hermione as a bowl was handed to him and he set his spoon into the crusty top.

“What about outside of that?” Sam asked, “You said generally, what are the outliers?”

Dean sighed and looked at Sam exasperated, “There’s pie, Sam. It’s not the time for twenty questions.”

“I wanna know Dean, it’s interesting.”

Dean rolled his eyes and Harry snorted softly at their byplay.

Hermione drew Sam’s attention as she sat down and continued Harry’s explanation. Passion for knowledge glinting in both their eyes.

Ron shook his head at the two of them and confided softly to Harry and Dean, “Merlin knows I love Hermione, and her brain, but I’ll never understand how she can let her dessert go to waste.”

He looked pointedly at her cooling slice, the ice-cream dripping down the sides to pool at the bottom of the bowl.

“Yep,” Dean agreed, spooning up a mouthful of his own.

He groaned as he ate, “Sweet mercy, that’s awesome.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied as he dug into his own.

“You made this?” Dean asked with his eyebrows raised, trying to hide his mouth behind his hand.

Ron answered for Harry, “Harry’s cooking is better than my mothers.”

“Ron, my cooking is not that good.”

Dean hummed in disagreement, “I haven’t his mom’s cooking, but I’ve been all over America, too many times to count. This is the best damn pie I’ve ever had.”

Harry’s mouth opened automatically to disagree, but when he met Dean’s eyes and saw the sincerity there. He closed it again and nodded.

“Merlin’s saggy bollocks,” Ron swore softly, “‘Mione! Oi! Hermione! Harry just accepted a compliment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story! Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think! :D 
> 
> Love and muses  
> Ariel xo


	5. Nothings Gonna Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone has gone home or to bed, Harry and Dean are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothings Gonna Change - George Benson

Harry quietly closed the door on Teddy’s bedroom. The boys were both asleep, having been worn out from their earlier ‘Kidditch’ game after dinner. He turned to walk back down the hall, only to pause as he spotted Dean.

Arms folded and leaning against the wall, one foot crossed in front of the other as he watched Harry. Harry swallowed. Taking a breath, he realised that they were the only two in the house. Ron and Hermione had flooed home with their own tired children as Harry had come up to put the boys to bed.

“Er- Where’s Sam?”

Harry could sense that he was no longer within the wards, but he wasn’t sure what that meant. Or if he was coming back.

“He went back to the hotel,” Dean replied quietly. Mindful of a sleeping James and Teddy.

Harry’s heart started to pound a little faster. He was alone with Dean? How was he supposed to keep himself from jumping him now?

“We should talk.”

Harry nodded, but inside his heart was thumping.

Talking with Dean meant being close to Dean. With no buffer. Harry didn’t think he was up to the task. Nothing to distract them from awkward topics, such as his likelihood of surrendering to his baser instincts.

What was he even supposed to say? What would they even talk about? Last time there had been no commitments, no worries, no need for soul-searching or feelings, no need for either of them to even like the other overly much. Now, now there was James.

 

It changed everything.

 

Dean turned back down the stairs and Harry followed him. When they reached the landing Hary cleared his throat.

“Er, something to drink? Another beer? Tea? Coffee?”

Dean paused, “Coffee might be good.”

Harry took a steadying breath and headed into the kitchen. Flicking his wand at the kettle before he grabbed down some mugs from one of the cupboards.

“You weren’t kidding were you?” Dean asked.

Harry looked around at him to see him leaning against the counter.

“About magic being a big part of who you are. You use it for everything.”

Harry nodded looking back to what he was doing, “It wasn’t always, I didn’t know I had magic until I turned eleven.”

“How’d you find out?”

“A letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts, the school I went to with Ron and Hermione. Milk? Sugar?”

Dean shook his head to both and took the cup Harry offered him.

Harry leant against the opposite counter and sipped his tea. Eyes flicking to Dean and then away.

“Why’d it take so long for you to know you had magic? The way Bobby tells it, you’d have had it from the cradle.”

Harry looked sharply at Dean, “Who’s Bobby? Who’ve you told about me? About James?”

Dean winced, realising what he’d let slip. “Bobby’s like family to me and Sam. But I didn’t tell him about you. Or the kid. I just asked him what he knew about natural-born wizards.”

Harry was still tense as he frowned at Dean.

“I promise. You seemed pretty adamant about not being found when you gave me your address. I didn’t say nothin’ about why I was askin’. I just had to check your story. I swear-”

“Don’t,” Harry cut him off, “Don’t swear to a wizard unless you know what it means.”

It was Dean’s turn to frown now, “And what does it mean?”

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead absently, “It becomes a magically enforced Oath. It means you would never be able to go against what you swear and if you’re lying when you make one, or not even entirely truthful, magic would punish you for it.”

Dean scowled, “Punish? How?”

Harry shrugged, “It’s different in every case and it depends on the transgression. For a magical person, it can even strip away their magic. For a muggle, well, it’s usually physical in some way, it could make you go blind, or you could lose a hand. There are always consequences.”

Dean looked unhappy with that information and he took a swig of coffee instead of saying anything.

Harry let out a heavy breath, “Just, just look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t say anything about us to anyone but Sam.”

Dean met Harry’s eyes straight on. “I only told Sam about you and James, no-one else.”

Harry sucked on his lip for a minute before relenting, “I believe you.”

Dean inhaled, “So, uh...”

“I don’t know,”

“Yeah.”

There was silence in the kitchen, only broken by soft slurps and loaded swallows.

Harry had one arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand holding his mug aloft. Thoughts running a million miles in his head as he tried to keep his magic from reaching out to Dean. He had been amazing with Teddy and James this evening. And his thoughts flew back a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they had all trooped out to the backyard and the four kids had jumped onto their brooms to play a child’s version of Quidditch. Well, Teddy and Rosie had thrown a Quaffle back and forth and tried to get it through the goal posts at either end of the yard. James and Hugo had merely ‘raced’ as fast as their brooms would allow.

The brooms barely flew a few feet from the ground and went about as fast as a brisk walk. Additionally, they were loaded with cushioning charms. Though they hadn’t stopped James from falling when Teddy cut in front of him to catch the ball from Ron’s too wide pass.

Dean had been there faster than Harry could blink, catching James before he hit the ground and then lifting him into the air to distract him from the fall. When James’ giggles reached an all-time peak, Dean had set him back on the broom and started a new race. Dragging Sam into ‘running’ with him against Hugo and James. Declaring James and Hugo joint winners as he doubled over and pretended to wheeze.

James and Hugo had giggled and started fly circles around them.

“He seems good with kids,” Hermione’s voice came from beside Harry.

He looked at her sharply, trying to see where she was going with this.

“Take a chance on being happy for once.” She squeezed his shoulder and then called for Ron, saying it was getting late and they should get going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was about to take another sip of tea when suddenly, Dean swore. There was a _thunk_ on the countertop. Harry looked up to see Dean striding towards him, arms reaching out towards him. Harry had barely lifted his hand from his waist, unsure to if he wanted to grab Dean or push him away when Dean was pressing against him. Pushing him into the counter he was leaning against. Rough hands gripped his hips, and dry lips brushed gently against the corner of his mouth before pressing down and settling on his own.

 

Nothing had changed.

 

Harry let out a small gasp, his raised hand settling against Dean’s chest. His magic was singing in his veins. He heard the shattering of porcelain on tiles, only absently wondering what caused the sound as his other hand wound itself in Dean’s hair.

Dean hadn’t let his gasp go unnoticed, his tongue slid in against Harry’s and he deepened the kiss. Harry could feel Dean’s chest rumble underneath his hand and it caused him to groan in answer. Dean’s hands tightened on his hips and Harry knew instinctively what he wanted. A small jump had Dean providing the rest of the action. He lifted Harry onto the countertop. Stepping forward to press their bodies close once more.

Harry let his legs wrap around Dean’s waist as he ducked his head and changed the angle of the kiss. Feeling Dean’s hands slide up his back and underneath his shirt. Harry let himself be taken over by the simple pleasure of kissing.

Finally, reluctantly, they broke apart, both panting a little as they did so. Harry let his head fall forward to rest his forehead against Dean’s. The soft huffs of Dean’s breath gently fogging his glasses.

“So much for talking,” Harry muttered, a smile on his lips and in his voice.

He saw Dean’s mouth lift into a smirk.  

“Man of action myself,” Dean replied.

Harry chuckled and tried to pull back, wanting to take a moment to try and clear his head. He had always been pants at Occlumency though.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, “Should I not’ve-”

“No! No, Merlin, I want to, I just, its-”

Dean’s hand curled around Harry’s neck, his thumb stroked lightly against his jaw. “Tell me.”

Harry met Dean’s eyes and without thinking, answered him, “My magic wants you to do dirty things to me.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he registered what he said. “Oh, shite, I- its- I mean- fuck.”

“I guess that’d be part of it,” Dean leered. His face settled after a moment though and he straightened up, though thankfully, not moving away. “You wanna explain? About the magic thing?”

“Erm… Magic, it can, well, it can sense when someone’s soul is a good match for yours. If you're attuned to it, it can tell you who would be an enemy, a good friend...” Harry trailed off.

“So… what, like... soulmates?” Dean asked, looking sceptical.

“No, no, there’s no such thing. It’s... compatibility?”

Dean mouth puckered in thought, “So… your magic is saying we’re compatible? And it wants us to have sex? For- what was it?” Dean smirked again, “Me to do dirty things to you?”

Harry ran his hands through his hair, “Well, it’s not as simple as all that. I mean, my magic IS me-”

“So _you_ want me to do dirty things to you?” Dean asked, pressing closer once more, smirk widening.

Harry opened his mouth to try and explain further, but Dean’s hand ran over his thigh and Harry decided it really wasn’t important to clear things up when he could just drag Dean to his bedroom right now. They could talk in the morning after all. Preferably after breakfast and another bout of shagging.

Harry wrapped his hands behind Dean’s neck and pulled him in the rest of the way for another kiss. He pressed firm kisses against Dean’s jaw, trailing up towards his ear. With a nip to the fleshy lobe, Harry muttered, “You want to come upstairs?”

“Won’t we wake-”

Harry shook his head and pulled back to meet Dean’s eyes again, “I know a faster way, if you’ll trust me?”

“What, that splinching thing?”

Harry winced, “No, well, yes. Without the splinching though.”

Dean nodded once and Harry tightened his grip on the hunter before he could change his mind. Twisting off the bench and landing heavily on his bed. Dean between his legs.

Dean sucked in a breath as he levered himself up and glanced around, “Well, that’s handy.”

Harry quirked the side of his mouth up nervously and Dean looked down at him.

“Once you get over the fact it feels like you’re being shoved through the eye of a needle.”

Harry chewed his lip, waiting for Dean to acclimatise or freak out completely.

“What’s with the look?”

Harry shrugged one shoulder, “I suppose I’m just waiting for the point when it’s too much.”

Dean groaned and fell to Harry’s side, “Way to kill the mood, dude.”

Harry rolled to his side, “Sorry, I- this isn’t exactly easy for me.”

“It was four years ago.”

“Things were a lot different then.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, “For me too.”

There was silence for a moment until Dean spoke again.

“Look, I don’t know the future, what I do know is I’ve spent the last four years thinking about you and what it would be like to be with someone who gets it. You seemed to that night. And from what your friend Ron said to me tonight, I think we could work.”

“Ron’s got a big mouth,” Harry muttered.

Dean rested his hand on Harry’s neck causing him to meet his gaze.

“He didn’t say much, what he did say though, is you haven’t been with _anyone_ since James. Since me. That kinda gives me a bit of hope that we might be able to make something work.”

“And what about James?”

“I ain't gonna lie and say it’s not going to take some getting used too. But that’s more because I never thought family was on the cards for me. I thought me and Sammy were it.”

Harry tore his gaze away and began to scowl, but Dean’s voice persisted, as his thumb drew across Harry jaw.

“I also won’t lie and say it’s not a good surprise. Along with thinking of you. I’ve caught myself staring in people’s living room windows.”

Harry made an amused sound and peeked back at Dean.

“Yeah, I heard it.”

Harry snorted again and shifted closer to Dean, their bodies barely brushing. Electricity running over him wherever they touched.

“Your magic... that’ll take some getting used to too, but it’s a not a deal breaker or anything. You don’t use it to hurt people right?” Dean asked, his voice soft in the gathering tension in the room.

“I’m no saint, Dean. I have. I’ve cursed people before. Hexed them. I was in a war with others of my race. It was… a dark time, for magicals and for me. I tortured the woman who killed my godfather. I killed the man who killed my parents, and the man responsible for their deaths. I killed countless more who supported his cause and I use magic against criminals every day.”

“Okay, let me rephrase, you ever used your magic to hurt an innocent person?”

“Once,” Harry answered quietly, honestly. Unaware that his eyes were reflecting the guilt he felt at his actions. “Against someone I thought was on the wrong side. I didn’t even know what the spell did. But I cast it anyway, and I tore his chest open. I was lucky one of my professors was there to save him. If they hadn’t been...”

Harry was surprised when Dean’s arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him closer. Tucking Harry’s head underneath his own.

“I’ve done my own fair share of shit I’m not proud of. I’ve got my own mistakes. I was in He- well, that’s not a story for now. No-ones perfect. Not you, and definitely not me. I guess what I was really saying, was that, you aren’t the kind of person who gets off on hurting people. I think I know that about you. I’m pretty good at reading people. So... your magic doesn’t bother me.”

Harry could hear the resolve in Dean’s voice. He knew that Dean was telling the truth as he believed it. He swallowed heavily and nodded. He shifted so that he could touch his lips to Dean’s and they lay quietly exchanging soft and pleasant kisses. Knowing the mood was too changed to try and salvage the passion from before. 

They made use of Harry’s adjoining bathroom separately, Harry quickly checking on the boys before they slid beneath the covers and fell asleep. Harry cradled in Dean’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! :D
> 
> (Oh, and I know Dean's terrible at reading people, but he doesn't think so) ;)


	6. Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dean wake up the next morning, there's sex, pancakes, and promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme All Your Lovin' - ZZ Top
> 
> Hey guys! crazy week, sorry for the break between updates, but here it is! (oh! and I made a very minor edit at the end of the last chapter, no implied sexy time. The boys decided they wanted another sex scene (honestly! those two!) and so they have pushed out the epilogue and made me include the scenes below. 
> 
> Be warned, you may need some industrial grade toothpaste after reading this.

Harry woke slowly the next morning and blinked blearily as he rolled onto his belly and stretched. The hand that slipped across his back, had him turning to look at his still sleeping companion. A lazy smile played on his lips as he watched Dean sleep peacefully in the scant, early light let in around the edges of his curtains. 

Harry propped himself onto one elbow, feeling the creases in his cheek that his pillow had left. His thoughts were lax as memories of the night before played in mind. With the new light of the morning, Harry found himself hopeful. 

He leaned in closer to Dean, and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. He smile crept further upwards as the appendage twitched and Dean shifted minutely. 

Harry pressed another kiss upon him. This time to the apple of Dean’s cheek. Working his way towards his ear, before dropping down his jawline to press against the corner of his mouth. 

Unknown to Harry, Dean had woken in that time and he turned to catch Harry’s lips full on his own. 

Harry made a soft noise of surprise but made no moves of complaint, as Dean hooked his arms around Harry’s waist and brought him closer. 

“Good morning,” Harry said softly when they drew apart. 

Dean’s eyes opened slowly and he looked at Harry for the first time that morning. The shadow of stubble, slightly parted lips curved into a smile, the brightness of his eyes and the thorough mess of his hair, had Dean smiling back.

“It really is.”

He pressed his lips to Harry’s once more before murmuring.

“You know any spells that freshen breath?” 

Harry snorted, Dean had obviously not thought such a thing was possible, but Harry muttered lightly under his breath and Dean was suddenly more alert. 

Harry held his breath,  _ shit _ , he thought, had he gone too far.

Before those thoughts could take root though, Dean was smirking and their mouths met again. Dean taking advantage of Harry’s surprise to roll him onto his back and deepen the kiss. 

Harry groaned under Dean’s mild assault and bucked his hips. His previously sleepy body to starting to wake in all sorts of places. 

Dean must have felt it though, as he hummed and slid a hand down Harry’s side, under the waistband of his pants, to grab roughly at his bum. Pulling their groins together so there was no space between them. 

Moaning low in his throat as he felt the heat and pressure of their cocks rubbing together, Harry ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders. Gripping at his biceps Harry allowed his tongue to flick against Dean’s and tilted his head to expose his neck.

Dean didn’t hesitate to pull his mouth away, aiming immediately for the soft flesh and sucking loudly against it. Harry’s hands tightened as the action seemed to feed his erection and he jerked in Dean’s arms. 

Dean pulled away, after leaving what Harry thought would be an impressive claiming mark, and rested his forehead against Harry’s. 

“You know, we never did get around to doing any of those naughty things…” his voice trailed off suggestively.

Harry smirked and he lifted an eyebrow before speaking a string of latin. 

“What was that?” Dean asked automatically. 

Even as he spoke, his eyebrows rose when he shifted and felt their bare skin slide together. 

“That wasn’t all it did.” Harry quipped.

Dean simply gave him a look that implied Harry should tell him what he meant by that statement.

Harry leant up and nipped at Dean’s lips teasingly, opening his legs so that Dean settled between them.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Dean's smirk grew wicked and he trailed a hand down Harry's neck, across his sternum, diverting slightly to tweak one nipple and pulling a sharp inhale from Harry at the action. His fingertips traced various scars as he travelled across Harry's stomach, curling themselves in the hair that led down from his bellybutton and into his groin. 

Harry was captivated and his muscles were taut with tension as he watched Dean's teasing movements. He'd entirely forgotten what he had been thinking about and licked his lips eagerly as Dean's hand moved to wrap around their twin erections. 

He couldn't stop the soft gasp that crossed his lips at the feeling of Dean's calloused hand and the silky softness of their cocks pressing together. 

Dean's low moan as Harry bucked up into his grip only added to the feeling building slowly in Harry's gut.

The sharp clench of his cheeks brought Harry's mind back on track somewhat and he managed to string his words together enough to convey what he wanted to Dean. “Nngh, Dean… lower.”

Dean leant back up to tangle his tongue with Harry’s again as he released the hold he had their erections and slipped underneath Harry’s body, tugging lightly on his testicles as he made his way past. 

Harry bucked eagerly again as Dean’s fingers trailed around the edges of his hole, and he fisted one hand in the pillow behind his head as he pressed up into the kiss Dean still offered. 

The tip of Dean’s finger pressed in, and Harry heard the hum of surprised approval that Dean expressed as he realised the spell Harry had cast had provided lube where it was needed. The finger slid in all the way with little resistance and Harry’s other hand gripped on to Dean’s shoulder.

Harry pulled lightly at Dean’s lip with his teeth, “Don’t make us wait any longer, Dean.”

His words coming out breathy and demanding. 

“So impatient,” Dean chuckled. 

“Damn right I-,” 

Harry was cut off by a gasp as Dean pushed in a second finger. Moving and twisting them both together to press deeper inside and to loosen him up. 

Harry slammed his head back into the pillow as Dean grazed over prostate. Moaning unabashedly, oblivious to Dean’s satisfied smirk. 

“Sweet Circe,” Harry muttered as Dean withdrew his fingers, after one last final press. 

“Now, there’s a diety I haven’t invoked before,” Dean grinned.

Harry huffed in amusement, shoving lightly at Dean’s shoulder, “Prat. You going to get on with it?” 

Dean hummed and leant forward for another kiss, “I’m just taking the time to enjoy you.” 

Harry blushed. “Sap.”

Dean kissed him in retaliation and pressed the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance. 

He pulled away sharply and Harry looked at him in confusion and then worry as he took in Dean’s wide and slightly panicked eyes. 

“What?” Harry asked nervously.

“Uh… Condoms? You’ve got some right?”

Harry’s own eyes went wide as he realised what they had almost forgotten.

“Shite! Er, no condoms but-” Harry cut himself off and moved his hands to lay flat across his stomach, muttering more latin under his breath.

“That some sort of contraception spell?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, lasts a week.” 

“Alright,” Dean purred, leaning back in. 

Dean renewed the kiss and Harry melted back into his embrace, his hands coming up to grip at Dean’s hips. Dean’s cock pressed against Harry’s backside once more and Harry felt it slip past the tight ring of muscle. He winced at the brief burn, but relaxed and pulled Dean in further. Wrapping one leg over Dean’s as Dean began to thrust into him. 

Harry rocked up into Dean, matching his thrusts and they soon had a rhythm that had Dean’s cock hitting Harry’s prostate on almost every thrust. 

Harry’s magic was building under his skin. Fizzing and popping in his veins. His entire being calling out for Dean, welcoming him, wanting him. Harry reckoned he knew now why divorce was unheard of in the wizarding world. 

He felt Dean’s hands slide underneath him, one gripping his neck and the other pressing into the small of his back. Harry let out a gasp as Dean shifted, throwing off their pace momentarily as he hauled Harry up to straddle his thighs. 

Harry grinned down at Dean from his now higher position and rolled his hips. Matching appreciative groans came from them as Dean sank deeper into Harry. 

“Fuck, Harry.” Dean muttered into his neck, “Jesus.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said breathlessly. 

Dean’s hands tightened on Harry’s body. They needed no other words between them as they rocked closer to their peak. 

Harry felt as though he was going to burst, the building pleasure between them reaching an all time high. He tugged at Dean’s jaw, lifting his head so that they could kiss messily. The extra connection needed far more than finesse. 

Dean broke the kiss to look up into Harry’s eyes, and Harry came from the sharp, juddering thrusts and the hoarse cry of his name. 

They fell back onto the bed weakly. Harry’s arms wrapped around Dean’s head, holding it to his chest as they caught their breath.

“Bloody hell,” Harry panted.

“You can say that again,” Dean murmured. 

Harry grinned cheekily, “Bloody hell.”

Dean snorted and pinched Harry’s waist lightly, causing Harry to gasp weakly from the ticklish action. 

Dean’s head was up immediately, like a dog scenting rabbits and a grin started to bloom across his features. 

“Don’t-” Harry began.

But Dean paid no attention to the warning in his voice and set both sets of fingertips against his ribs. Harry shrieked in laughter and was soon begging Dean to stop. The hunter relented after a few moments and they lay there panting once more. 

Harry just shook his head at Dean, a broad smile on his face and his heart feeling fuller and lighter than he could remember it being in a long time. 

He didn’t think anything could ruin this moment.

Except perhaps the creaking of the door. His eyes went wide and Dean’s quickly matched his as he realised what was happening. Harry scrambled for the covers, pulling them up just in time to cover all the important bits, even if the bed was hopelessly rumpled, as Teddy and James’ heads popped around the door. 

“Daaa-” both boys quickly shut up as they saw Harry wasn’t alone. 

The two young boys exchanged a glance before looking back at Harry and Dean. 

Harry was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say?

“Did you and Dean have a sleepover?” James’s too innocent voice asked. 

“Er, yeah kiddo,” Dean said after a moment, when Harry could only work his jaw open and closed. 

“Cool! Can we have chocolate pancakes for breakfast?” 

“S-Sure,” Harry said, finally unsticking his throat, “We’ll be down in a minute, alright? Why don’t you put on some cartoons?” 

“Okay, Dad!” Teddy said, pulling James away and shutting the door behind them. 

Harry swore he could hear them whispering as they made their way down the hall. 

“That was close,” said Dean.

Harry snorted, “Very close.” 

He stood and flicked an absent hand at the sheets, vanishing any mess they had made. Though he could still feel a drying streak on his thigh. 

“Erm, I’m going to pop through the shower, would you, would you like to stay for breakfast?” 

_ Would you like to stay forever? _ His mind supplied. 

Dean rose from the bed and made his way towards Harry. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist as he answered him. 

“I’d love that,” he said.

The way Dean looked at him, Harry had to wonder if he had actually spoken the last part out loud.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had finally made it downstairs, after taking entirely too long in the shower, as Dean had been rather insistent on making them dirty all over again. Not that Harry had put up any sort of protest. 

Harry was stirring pancake batter and Dean had taken up a position at the counter as he sipped his coffee and watched. The broken mug from the night before had been cleaned up and there were oranges juicing themselves.

“Boys!” Harry called as he poured the batter into a frying pan. “Come and wash up! Breakfast is almost done!” 

There were exclamations of adherence and excitement from the living room and then the patter of running feet as they came pounding into the kitchen. 

Harry skewered them with a look as they came through the doorway.

“Oops! Sorry Dad,” they chorused.

Harry rolled his eyes lovingly as they made their way to the sink. Teddy held James up so that he could reach and then quickly washed his own hands. They scrambled into seats at the counter by Dean and waited with eager looks directed at the pancakes. 

Harry grinned at the two boys and began to serve up the chocolatey goodness. He caught Dean’s eye as he placed a stack on his plate and the smile turned a little bashful as the Dean let out an appreciative groan as he took a bite. 

Teddy reached for the lemons and squeezed them all over his plate, while James got more cream on the table than the pancakes themselves. Harry sent yet another thank-you to whoever was listening for cleaning charms. 

Harry tucked into his own pile and ate quietly as he exchanged heated looks with Dean. 

His attention was soon drawn to his two sons though as their whispering grew louder. 

“You ask!”

“No  _ you _ ask!”

“You’re older!”

“And  _ you’re _ the youngest! You ask!”

“No-”

“Boys,” Harry cut in. “What’s going on?”

They looked up at Harry like two fairies caught in a Lumos. 

“Well,” began Teddy, “We were wondering…”

“If Dean’s going to be our other Daddy.”

“I, uh, Dean, erm-” Harry stuttered. He looked helplessly over at the man in question. 

Dean looked as stunned as he did at the sudden question, but he seemed to recollect himself quicker. 

“Would that be okay with you two if I was?”

“Yeah!” James cried, “You’re cool! and fun!”

Teddy seemed to think it over before nodding too, “I think that would be okay. Like James’s said, you’re cool.”

Dean looked at Harry with the same question in his eyes and Harry knew what his answer would be. What it would always be. He nodded. 

Dean dipped his head back to Harry, and his words might have been directed at the boys. But they were undoubtedly for Harry. 

“Then yeah, I’d be happy to be a part of your family. For as long as you want me around. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? did you like? 😊


	7. Hedwig's Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to school, James is on Platform 9 3/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig's Theme seemed appropriate for this chapter. It's where it all started, and where it all ended. This IS supposed to be the epilogue after all, but I really don't know how they will play out. My muse is still whispering... 
> 
> BUT 
> 
> For now, this is it. This is the end, my friends. (Maybe) (Probably)

Harry stepped onto the platform one hand on James’ shoulder, automatically stepping to the side and turning them to watch for Dean. His partner was still a little wary of stepping through solid-looking brick walls even after all these years.

Dean didn’t keep them waiting long, barely a moment, and he was standing on Platform 9 ¾. The sunlight glinting off the golden brown curls that belonged to the little girl in his arms.

“Come on Dad! We have to go find Rose!” James cried, tugging on Harry’s jumper insistently.

Harry shook his head at James and looked to Dean who had now joined them.

“Whoa there, Jamie, train’s not gonna leave without ya,” Dean said.

“But Dad! It left Dad behind one year!”

“That was my second year, and I didn’t even make it onto the platform. We’re here now, it’ll be alright,” Harry reminded James again.

Their son was so excited to be attending Hogwarts this year. He was positively terrified the train would leave without him on it.

“Harry! Dean! Over here!” Harry turned to see Ron’s head above the crowd. One hand up and waving madly.

“Come on then,” Harry said to his family as they began to weave their way through the crowd, heading for the large group of redheads. Hermione spotted them when they were only a few yards away, crying out as she did.  

“There’s my favourite goddaughter! Oh, aren’t you so pretty in that dress!”

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned as his daughter giggled and made grabby hands at her Aunt Hermione. James quickly ran to Rose and they began to whisper behind their hands, no doubt plotting to take over the school with the map and invisibility cloak Harry had handed over to James that morning.

“Shion’s your _only_ goddaughter, ‘Mione.”

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at Harry and gave his slightly swollen stomach a look.

“For now.” Was all she said before she pulled Shion from Dean’s arms and started whispering with her conspiringly.

Harry tried not to twitch and rest a hand on his belly, he didn’t want the rumours to be spread about during James’ first week of school. Instead, Dean came to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled him close.

“You don’t know that for sure yet.”

“I can settle the debate if you like,” came a dreamy voice from behind them.

Harry spun and grinned at the blonde woman who walked up to stand beside them, her twin boys following her as their father argued with a bowtruckle.

“Hello Luna,” greeted Ron, “How’s the wrackspurts today?”

Luna heaved a great sigh and looked at Lorcan and Lysander who had now joined James and Rose’s conversation, both with matching multi-coloured frames perched on their heads. From the sounds of it, James was trying to teach the twins the different pronunciations for the word ‘Dad’.

“No, see,” he said pointing at Harry, “it’s Dad,” his accent becoming more British as he spoke, shortening the word and speaking quickly, “and D _a_ d,” he said, pointing to Dean, his accent becoming decidedly more American, with a hint of a drawl. “It’s not _confusing_ ,” he insisted.

Harry turned his laugh into a cough as he and Dean shared a smirk. It wasn’t confusing at home, not for them at least. They always knew who was being spoken to or called out for. But for anyone not well versed in their lives and how their children spoke, it was terribly perplexing.

“They are very thick, I was lucky to find some more glasses. Anyway, do you want to know?” Luna asked, interrupting Harry’s eavesdropping and answering Ron’s question.

Harry shook his head and Hermione pouted.

“How can you not want to know, Harry? You’ve got to! There’s so much to prepare for!”

Dean saved Harry from answering, “It’s nice to have a good surprise, don’t get many of those.”

Harry smiled at Dean and pressed into him a little more. Dean wasn’t all that fussed on what gender their kids were. He had only asked Harry that this time if they had another boy, could they call it Bobby.

“Where’s Teddy?” Ron asked, changing the topic and interrupting his wife, stopping her from trying to get the goods from Luna.

Harry rolled his eyes and Dean made an amused sound in the back of his throat.

“Teddy’s playing matchmaker. He’s with Sam and they’re coming with Bill and Fleur.”

“Matchmaker? Isn’t Victorie a little young for Sam? And Fleur’s married.”

“Ronald!” Hermione cried, smacking her husband on the shoulder.

“Ow! What?!”

Harry rolled his lips together, trying not to laugh as his best mate put his foot in it again.

“Gabrielle’s visiting from France,” Harry told him as the train whistled.

“Oh!” Hermione cried glancing at the train, she passed Shion back to Harry and turned to Rose, running through a list with her daughter, ensuring she had everything she needed.

Harry crouched and set Shion on the ground as James came over to say goodbye. Harry looked up into his son’s eyes.

“We better get a call tonight,” Harry said, reminding his son of the mirrors in his trunk. “I want to know how the feast was.”

“Me too!” cried Shion, “You haf to tell me aaaaaalllll about it!”

“And what house I get into?” James asked nervously.

“That too,” Harry grinned. Though he had no doubt of where James would go, his son was a Gryffindor through and through, just like him, and as Harry thought, just like Dean.

Dean’s hand came down onto James’s shoulder and squeezed it in assurance.

“You know both me and your dad don’t care what house you go into. You just have fun okay?”

James smiled up at Dean and then wrapped his arms around his waist for a long hug. James let Dean go and turned to Shion, his little sister’s big green eyes were starting to fill with tears.

James hugged her too, and had Harry not been so close he would have missed James’ whispered words, “I’ll miss you, Shi.”

Dean gathered up his daughter as they parted and Harry opened his arms, James immediately stepped into them and they didn’t let go until the train whistled again.

“Okay, you better go,” Harry said, the tears sticking his throat together. He cleared it with a cough and continued, “You need to get a good carriage. Make sure you don’t prank Teddy, he’s Head Boy this year. He’ll have to take points if he knows it’s you.”

James nodded and grabbed his trunk, running over to Rose and pulling her to the train. “Bye!” He called over his shoulder.

Harry stood and waved as James clambered onto the train, eyes darting around for Teddy. He was suddenly dwarfed from behind. Teddy’s over long arms wrapping around his chest as he was squeezed tightly.

“I didn’t forget you, Dad. But I gotta go! I’ll be late otherwise. Call you tonight.” Teddy said, before dropping his voice to a whisper, “Operation ‘Get Uncle Sammy A Girl’ is a go.”

One last squeeze for Harry and then a quick hug for Dean and Shion, and Teddy was climbing into the train himself, all limbs and flashing teal hair. Harry looked over to see Bill and Fleur holding hands and Sam trying not to imitate the blush on Gabrielle’s cheeks as they looked anywhere but at each other.

Harry snorted and elbowed Dean, tilting his head a couple of times in their direction. The shit-eating grin that spread across his husbands face was spectacular.

Looking back at train once more as the wheels began to turn, it didn’t take him long to spot his boys. James and Rose were hanging out the window, Lorcan and Lysander leaning on them both as they all waved at their parents.

Teddy was in a compartment a few windows down with his friends and he waved to them before resuming his conversation.

Harry leant against Dean, waving until the train was no longer in sight before he activated their portkey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Subscribe if you liked the story, as I will be adding a couple of little extras between the years. Not anytime soon, I'm turning my attention back to my main projects for now. But one day. One day there will be more for Harry&Dean.
> 
> Aster means remembrance, Shion is the Japanese word for Aster.
> 
> Love and muses!!  
> Ariel  
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful people! So just a little warning I suppose, there are going to be a few odd time jumps between chapters and I will be inserting chapters in between those time jumps as the events come to me. But you should be able to read the story as a cohesive whole regardless of when I add the chapters. 
> 
> Example of what I mean. I have written, ch1, ch2,3,4,5 (four years after ch1) and the ch6 epilogue (a further 8 years later).  
> I have plans though, to write at least two events in between ch5 and ch6(epilogue) which will be inserted as the new ch6 & 7, bumping the epilogue to ch8, as they become written. These will just be snapshots of their life together and should you choose to subscribe, you will be notified when they pop up, it shouldn't interfere with the reading of the fic excepting when you hit 'next chapter' you might find that you've already read that one. (the epilogue) ;)
> 
> I hope that makes sense, and that you all don't mind, but I feel like it is important to post the epilogue now to give the story a 'completeness' as I do not want to leave this one as an unfinished WIP when it isn't. But I may choose to continue to add little snapshots here and there as the bunnies hop across my brain.


End file.
